1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to catheters for collecting urine from male patients, and more particularly an externally worn male urinary catheter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a medical environment, the need to collect urine output from a patient is well known. For male patients, an invasive catheter may be used. The invasive catheter is inserted into the urinary tract through the penis. This procedure is sometimes very uncomfortable and even painful. In this respect, it would be desirable if a urine collecting device for a male were provided that did not require insertion of a catheter into the urinary tract in the penis.
Even in a non-medical environment, some males have bladder control problems. One solution to the bladder control problem is wearing an adult diaper. A number of disadvantages are associated with the use of an adult diaper. For one thing, they are generally suitable for only one use and arc thereafter disposable. For this reason, they are quite expensive. Another disadvantage is that they are composed of materials that arc effective heat insulators. For this reason, they are often uncomfortably hot to wear, especially on hot days. Furthermore, when they perform their designated function and collect released urine, the absorbed urine spreads by capillary action in the adult diaper exposing relatively large areas of the wearer's skin to urine. In this respect, it would be desirable if a urine collecting device for a male were provided which avoided the problems prevalent with the use of adult diapers.
A number of devices are disclosed in the U.S. patents for collecting urine from males without wearing an adult diaper. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative: 3,559,651; 4,886,510; 4,963,137; 4,997,427; and 5,059,190.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,651 discloses a body-worn disposable urinal that has an inner bag telescopically received in an outer bag. Both bags are attached to a collar which is attached directly to a waistband. A disadvantage of this device is that once urine passes from the inner bag to the outer bag, the urine essentially jackets the inner bag, and thereby jackets the penis. The urine has nowhere else to go. In this respect, it would be desirable if a urine collecting device for a male were provided that prevented the penis from being jacketed by released urine. Moreover, the direct connection between the waistband and the inner and outer bag assembly may prove to be uncomfortable. In its attachment to the bag assembly, the waistband may become uncomfortably tangled with pubic hair. In this respect, it would be desirable if a urine collecting device for a male were provided that avoids getting tangled with pubic hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,510 discloses a urine-collecting device designed to be used with a bedridden person. A penis is inserted directly into a urine-collecting bag, and the connection between the penis and the bag seems to be the only support for the bag on the body of the person. Such a device would not be practical for use with an ambulatory person. In this respect, it would be desirable if a urine collecting device for a male were provided which is suitable for use with an ambulatory person.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,137 discloses a device for urine drainage of a male. The device has a cup-like member which directly receives the front end of the penis. The cup-like member is secured to the front end of the penis, and the front end of the penis supports the entire weight of the device and the urine contents released into the device. Supporting the weight of the device and the weight of released urine by the front of the penis can be very uncomfortable. In this respect, it would be desirable if a urine collecting device for a male were provided whose weight and whose contents are not supported by the penis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,190 discloses a device for urine drainage of a male. The device has an elongate cup member which directly receives the penis. The cup member is secured to the penis alone, and the penis supports the entire weight of the device and a drainage tube connected to the device. Supporting the weight of the device and drainage tube by the penis can be very uncomfortable. In this respect, it would be desirable if a urine collecting device for a male were provided whose weight whose drainage tube are not supported by the penis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,427 discloses an external male urine collecting device that is worn by a person using a waistband and buttock straps. A cylindrical cup receives the penis, and a tube is connected to the tip of the cup for urine drainage. Although this device has advantages over the devices discussed above, a number of disadvantages are also noted. The device does not appear to be suitable for an ambulatory person. The urine is drained to a location extraneous to the wearer. In this respect, it would be desirable if a urine collecting device for a male were provided which provided for collection of released urine so that the device can be used with ambulatory persons. Another disadvantage with this device is that only one size penis-receiving cup is disclosed. In fact, sizes of male organs vary quite a bit in size from one person to another. In this respect, it would be desirable if a urine collecting device for a male were provided which is adaptable to males having different size male members. With this device, the cup for the penis is supported by the waistband and buttock straps, but the receiver for urine is not. For convenience, it would be desirable if a urine collecting device for a male were provided which contained a urine receiver supported by a waistband.
Once urine is released from the body, at body temperature, it begins to cool to ambient temperature. For a urine receiver that is in close proximity to the body, the feeling of the cooled urine can be quite uncomfortable, especially in cold weather. In this respect, it would be desirable if a urine collecting device for a male were provided which included means for warming urine released from the body.
When urine is received in a bag, it is in a liquid state. As such, it can slosh around, have its weight readily shift, and create undesirable sloshing sounds. In this respect, it would be desirable if a urine collecting device for a male were provided which included an absorbent material in the urine collecting bag to prevent emission of sloshing sounds from the received urine.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices to collect urine from males, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an external male catheter which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not require insertion of a catheter into the urinary tract in the penis; (2) avoids the problems prevalent with the use of adult diapers; (3) prevents the penis from being jacketed by released urine; (4) avoids getting tangled with pubic hair; (5) is suitable for use with an ambulatory person; (6) its weight and its contents are not supported by the penis; (7) its weight and its drainage tube are not supported by the penis; (8) is adaptable to males having different size male members; (9) provides for collection of released urine so that the device can be used with ambulatory persons; (10) contains a urine receiver supported by a waistband; (11) includes means for warming urine released from the body; and (12) includes an absorbent material in the urine collecting bag to prevent emission of sloshing sounds from the received urine. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique external male catheter of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.